


im shaking down the leaves

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Past, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: His hands held tightly to the arms of the chair as the artist worked. It was a little painful but just so and after everything this wasn't too bad. The shop was small and in the middle of downtown Eugene. Far enough away from green creek that he wouldn't run into anyone, but close enough he could be back in town before the day was over. He had googled a few places and he liked the pictures he saw from this little shop when he had started looking for someone. John, the tattoo artist, didn't talk too much for which Gordo was thankful. Sure there were the pleasantries and asking if he was still okay pain-wise.
Relationships: Mark Bennett/Gordo Livingstone
Kudos: 19





	im shaking down the leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream last night that Gordo was getting his tattoo and so I wrote this little thing. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Shoutout to Gael @heartstarmagick for helping me with my tattoo questions. 
> 
> title comes from 'when it hurts you' by the paper kites

His hands held tightly to the arms of the chair as the artist worked. It was a little painful but just so and after everything this wasn't too bad. The shop was small and in the middle of downtown Eugene. Far enough away from Green Creek that he wouldn't run into anyone, but close enough he could be back in town before the day was over. He had googled a few places and he liked the pictures he saw from this little shop when he had started looking for someone. John, the tattoo artist, didn't talk too much for which Gordo was thankful. Sure there were the pleasantries and asking if he was still okay pain-wise. 

Gordo had an idea of what he wanted when he had called to set up an appointment last month. It felt like John had been in his head when the design was finished at their consultation. It was perfect. John asked him a couple of questions about what he was thinking and that was it. The first session had gone well and it helped that he had a high tolerance for pain. He had only grimaced from the needle a couple times. This was his second and last session and he was itching to just have it done. It was tiring trying to calm his other tattoos so they didn't move while John was working. He was pretty sure John wouldn't want to see tattoos moving when they weren't supposed to. 

It had been almost a year since Mark had graced his porch and he'd thrown the wolf in Marks face. They were gone and not coming back and maybe he just wanted something, something tangible in a way. He hadn't been able to choose any other tattoo on his body, but this one, this one was his choice. He didn't have to explain it to anyone but himself.

John wiped at the ink one last time before putting his tools down and leaning back, "Alright it's done. You can go check it out in the mirror and then I'll wrap it."

Gordo grunted in acknowledgement before moving off the chair and over to the wall. He studied it for a long time. It wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. You could tell what it was and the detail was beautiful. He wasn't sure how the black would turn out, but John had done well. Satisfied with the work, he walked back over to have it wrapped. 

Later, after he'd been able to take the wrapping off, he ran his fingers over it. He laid in bed and traced the lines of the wolf with its head tilted back, the raven buried in the neck of the wolf. The wings of the raven spread like it was taking off, flying into the night sky. The meaning would only be known to him. At least somewhere in this world the wolf and the raven would always be together. 

Much, much later he would stand before a mirror in some motel room and a boy that was now a man would see it there above his heart.


End file.
